Bejeweled Blitz LIVE
Bejeweled Blitz LIVE is a spinoff of Bejeweled Blitz, released exclusively for the Xbox 360 on February 23, 2011. It is available on the Xbox Live Arcade for free, though online features are restricted to accounts with an active, paid Xbox Live Gold subscription. This is the last Bejeweled title released by PopCap before EA's buyout of the company. Overview Bejeweled Blitz Live is divided into two main modes. Main Modes Classic Classic mode replicates the original Bejeweled Blitz formula. Sixty seconds are allowed for the player to match and score as much points as possible. With the controller, the player uses either the left analog stick or the D-pad to navigate the cursor to select a gem, before pressing one of the four face buttons analogous to its swap direction to create matches. The game is otherwise identical to the standard Bejeweled Blitz, albeit with the omission of Rare Gems and Coins. The Hypercube is only available in Classic mode. Twist Twist mode replicates the original formula from Bejeweled Twist, with major changes. The Gem Rotator swaps four gems at a time as in Bejeweled Twist, however, in Blitz Live, it can be spun both clockwise and counter-clockwise. With the cursor over sets of gems, pressing A/B/RT rotates it clockwise, while X/Y/LT moves it counter-clockwise. Successive matches are indicated as notches on the Gem Rotator itself, accompanying a minor score bonus for every chain match. Both the bonus points and notches increase to a full "ring" of ten matches. Unlike Bejeweled Twist, creating an intersecting match creates a Lightning Gem instead of a Flame Gem as it does in the original game. Matching five gems in a row also creates a Lightning Gem, while six gems in a row creates a Supernova Gem, which is only possible in Twist mode. Multiplayer Sub-Modes Both Classic and Twist have identical sub-modes that support multiplayer. Battle Local Two players can participate in local, splitscreen multiplayer with two separate controllers. Playing against your opponent, the game is scored in three categories. Points is the score accrued from normal play, Style being the rating of the scale of detonation of special gems and quick matches, and Amps being successive legal moves in Classic, or Chains in Twist. The player who wins two or more categories is the final winner. If the game is tied, both players are declared to have won. Battle LIVE This has the exact same gameplay as Battle Local, but your opponent is connected over Xbox Live. Party LIVE Up to sixteen players connected over Xbox Live can either Join Private Match'''es or play in a public '''Xbox Live Party. All players are placed in a scale on the bottom-left as standard Blitz gameplay commences, with all players placed in bubbles that rise and fall according to matches, detonations of Special Gems, and your position in the Party. The Party is endless, and after a game ends, Blitz Live auto-joins you to another sixty-second session, continuing from your standings in the previous game(s). The objective is to be the player at the top of the Party. Trivia * The Hypercube has a new design in the game. It reuses the old Hypercube model, with the black lines of the model removed. * The Star Gem has been discarded in favor of the similar Lightning Gem, which is identical in all but name and its static animation. * There are unused encouragement voice lines (Good, Excellent, etc) within the game files that are supposed to be used. The encouragement is still present, but without the audio response, as with every other title in the Bejeweled franchise. * This is the only Bejeweled game with the Twist mechanic that allows the Gem Rotator to spin in both directions. * The Ignition Meter, that uses an orange bar to indicate Blazing Speed proximity during a Speed Bonus, is not featured in this game. Gallery Trailers Bejeweled Blitz LIVE Xbox 360 Game Trailer File:Blitz Live How to Create Special Gems|How to Create Special Gems - Bejeweled Blitz Live File:Blitz Live How to Get High Scores|How to Get High Scores - Bejeweled Blitz Live Screenshots Screen Shot 2018-02-02 at 5.02.58 PM.png|A "full-ring" Gem Rotator detonates a Lightning Gem in Twist. Screen Shot 2018-02-02 at 4.58.02 PM.png|A Blazing Speed being declared in Classic. Screen Shot 2018-02-02 at 4.57.21 PM.png|A Lightning Gem and Hypercube being detonated at once at Last Hurrah in Classic. Screen Shot 2018-02-02 at 5.11.41 PM.png|An assortment of Lightning Gems being detonated at once at Last Hurrah in Twist. Cover art Category:Bejeweled (series) Category:Spinoff titles